


A Lucky Man

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don considers himself a lucky man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lucky Man

Don eased the apartment door open and slipped inside. He was back from a late call and didn't want to disturb his guys. He undressed in the bathroom and made his way to the bedroom door. Moonlight streamed through the window and washed the room in a soft, silvery light. He quietly crossed the room and sat down in the chair near the window, and as he did, Jackson stirred slightly. Danny snuggled closer and snaked his arm across Jackson's middle as if to comfort him.

Even now, after being together as long as they had, it never ceased to amaze Don that he was lucky enough to have men like Jackson and Danny in his life. When he and Jackson got together, and later when Danny came to them, he felt like he'd won the lottery! He thanked God for his good fortune and vowed time and again that he would do his best to see that his guys never regretted being with him.

As he eased himself into the bed and settled down, he kissed Jackson's chestnut curls, and ghosted a fingertip along Danny's jawline. He lay back on his pillow and sent up a silent prayer thanking God, and hoping that his luck would hold for a long long time.....

 

END


End file.
